Heartsong: Angel
by JenB
Summary: I had to say I love you in a song...


Disclaimer: They're not mine. Never will be. The song is "Angel" by Lionel Richie. Also not mine. I'm not making any money, so don't sue.  
  
Author's note: I heard this song on the radio and immediately thought of Logan and Max. Thought it would lend itself nicely to a story. So...here goes...  
  
  
Heart Song: Angel  
  
  
Logan sat at his computer. Various normally restricted files scrolled across the screen while he scanned their contents. Bling came into the office from the kitchen and smiled as he watched Logan so engrossed in his work. He could see the files rapidly scrolling by in the reflection on Logan's glasses.   
  
"I'm gonna blaze. Is there anything else you need?" Bling said getting Logan's attention.  
  
"No. Thanks Bling. Same time tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, and this time I'm going to really make you sweat."  
  
Logan chuckled as the door shut behind Bling. Then he returned to his research. One of his sources, Shawn Neilson, had given him a lead on putting one of the top post pulse crime bosses out of business. Logan had been able to hack into Bartholomew Cousins' computer files and was now scanning them for the evidence he would need to put the man and his organization away forever. Logan stretched his stiff back muscles and reached to turn on the radio.   
  
"...sector police are restricting access to sectors 149 and 151 until further notice due to the increase of incidents in those areas. And now here's a prepulse oldie, but goodie..."  
  
(Angel) I just want to tell you all the things you are  
And all the things you mean to me  
You've been with me forever  
Through the changes in my life  
Through all the tears and laughter  
  
When I find myself believing there's no place to go  
When I feel the loneliness inside my heart  
  
You're the answer to my prayers  
And you're with me everywhere  
You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need tonight  
Give me shelter from the rain  
You breathe life in me again  
You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need to know, tonight  
  
Life is just a moment  
We're blowing in the wind  
We're trying to find a friend  
And only time can tell us  
If we win or if we lose  
And who will stand beside us  
  
When there's darkness all around me  
You're the light I see  
When I need someone to ease my troubled mind  
  
You're the answer to my prayers  
And you're with me everywhere  
You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need tonight  
Give me shelter from the rain  
You breathe life in me again  
You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need to know, tonight  
  
You're all I need tonight  
All I need tonight  
All I need tonight  
You're my angel  
  
You're the answer to my prayers  
And you're with me everywhere  
You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need tonight  
Give me shelter from the rain  
You breathe life in me again  
You're my angel, my miracle, you're all I need to know, tonight.  
  
Logan rarely paid attention to lyrics, his tastes tending more toward instrumental music than pop classics. But something about this song grabbed his attention and tugged at his heart. The melody was light and upbeat and the words...the words seemed to express the feelings he had kept for so long in his heart. He loved Max. Bling said anyone and everyone could see that, although Logan wasn't ready to concede that. But he did love her, very much. She had changed his life in so many ways and so many times. It was richer, better for having her in it. He was pretty sure she cared about him too. How much he didn't know. He wanted to tell her how he felt, to thank her for the gift that was her, but he had never figured out how. He had tried before only to lose his nerve and avoid taking the risk...  
----------  
...They had played chess and for once Logan had managed to win.   
"Check mate! " he said in triumph.  
"No- how did?"  
"I guess even superheroes have weaknesses."  
"Well, enjoy this 'cause it ain't gonna happen again. Now, do you have anything for dessert?"  
"Ah, another weakness. Sure."  
Logan wheeled himself into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of strawberries and some whipped cream. Max followed him into the kitchen.   
"Can I help?" she said grabbing a strawberry from the silver bowl in Logan's lap. She took a bite and looked around the kitchen for anything else they would need completely unaware of the effect she was having on Logan.  
"Uh- yeah. There's some shortcake in the cabinet. And could you get two plates and will be set."  
They ate their strawberry shortcake in silence, sneaking glances at each other. Finally Logan just stared at her. He felt his courage bolster.   
"What?" Max asked catching him staring.   
"Max, I-I (come on Cale. You can do this. Just tell her. But what if she doesn't feel the same. Everything will change.) still can't believe I beat you at chess." Smooth, Cale. Wimp.  
------  
As the last notes of the song played, Logan smiled. Maybe this song was the way he could finally tell this woman, his angel, how he felt. After putting in his earpiece he dialed the number of the radio station as he formulated a plan.   
". Tomorrow 8pm. Thank you." Logan said and then he hit the button to end the call.   
"What's tomorrow at 8?"  
"Max! When did you get here?"  
"A few minutes ago. Answer the question."  
"Conference call with my source and my police detective friend about this Cousins' deal." Good cover, Cale. I think she'll buy it.  
"Oh. Well, I can't stay. I'm meeting Cindy and Sketchy at Crash in an hour. "  
"So you thought you'd kill some time here?"  
"Not exactly. My tryptaphan stash is running on empty. And..."  
"You ok? "  
"Yeah. Just a little shakey. No big dealio. So do ya got some extra meds lyin' around?"  
"Sure. I just got a new bottle. Hang on a sec and I'll get some for you."  
He wheeled into the bathroom and pulled the large pill bottle out of the mirrored cabinet.   
"Thanks, " Max said popping a couple of the pills before putting the bottle in her backpack.   
"If you're that shaky should you be going out tonight?" Logan asked.  
"I'm fine. I'm just hanging with the girls at Crash, not saving the world or anything."  
"Ok. Have fun and be careful."  
"You worry too much. "  
"Be careful anyway. Oh, uh, I need your help tomorrow night. Can you come by?"  
"An Eyes Only mission. How can I say no."  
"Why don't you come over at say 7 o'clock and I'll give you the details over dinner."  
" Aiight. Well gotta blaze. See ya tomorrow and thanks again for the meds."  
"You're welcome."  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
